C'est dur la vie, quand on est noble
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Hé bien... Suite à une dispute avec Lurichiyo, Kenryû atterrit par hasard dans le bureau de Byakuya et ... OS, OOC
1. Chapter 1

** Résumé : **Hé bien... Suite à une dispute avec Lurichiyo, Kenryû atterrit par hasard dans le bureau de Byakuya et … Vous devinez la suite ^^

** Pairing : **Kenryû / Byakuya

** Raiting : **M ! Et oui... Yaoi, lemon en perspective !

** Disclaimer : **Non, non... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Tout l'honneur revient à Tite Kubo ! ('Tsé, celui-là... -'')

** Note : **Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes (s'il y a le moindre garçon dans l'assemblée, bravo à lui !). Avant tout, je tiens à vous prévenir : j'ai écrit ce « truc » à un peu plus de 2h du matin, alors ça vole pas haut ! Encore une fois, cet OS part d'un groooos délire (que je me suis faite toute seule en fait...) ! On reconnaîtra mon coup de patte au niveau du « pur et innocent » (Oui, oui, Bellya... Je sais que je dis ça souvent, mais c'est vrai ! Je suis pire et innocente... Pure, voulais-je dire !).

** Rappel :** pour tous ceux qui auraient oublié, ou qui n'ont pas regardé les épisodes fillers, Kenryû est l'un des gardes du corps de Lurichiyo Kasumi-Oji, et fait son apparition dans les épisodes hors-série sur le nouveau capitaine de la 3e division, Amagai, et la famille Kasumi-Oji.

J'ai remarqué avec tristesse qu'il ne porte pas de gants.

**Bref****, enjoy !**

_Miss Fromage._

_**C'est dur la vie, quand on est noble...***_

Kenryû marchait dans les rues du Seireitei, perdu. Des jurons s'échappaient en continu de ses lèvres alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se dispute toujours avec Lurichiyo-sama ? Elle lui avait encore dit qu'elle le haïssait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère, et comme à chaque fois ces mots l'avait blessé au plus profond de son être. Il s'était donc enfui du manoir, mais maintenant il était perdu dans le labyrinthe des rues qui sillonnaient le Seireitei.

Le jeune garde du corps leva la tête, se sortant de ses sombres ruminations. De par ses errances, il était arrivé devant la sixième division. Il haussa les épaules et marcha un peu, avant de revenir précipitamment sur ses pas. Il venait de se souvenir que le capitaine de cette même division était le chef de la famille Kuchiki. Avec un peu de chance, entre nobles, le capitaine accepterait de l'aider.

Il pénétra donc dans la capitainerie. Un très jeune Shinigami qui passait par là s'arrêta devant lui, une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

-Je cherche le capitaine Kuchiki.

Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent et sa mâchoire inférieure s'ouvrit lentement dans une expression stupéfaite.

-Le... Le capitaine est dans son bureau.

-Merci.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Kenryû se tourna vers le petit Shinigami.

-Où est le bureau ?

-Au... Au fond de ce couloir, à gauche... Mais je vous déconseille d'y aller.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le Lieutenant Abarai vient de rentrer de mission et … Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Le capitaine est dans une colère noire...

Kenryû imaginait mal ce que pouvait donner Byakuya Kuchiki en colère, lui qui était si calme. Il haussa vaguement les épaules et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué. Il toqua doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il entra. Le noble était assis à son bureau, lisant un document. Un reiatsu puissant et rugissant de haine s'étendait autour de lui, silencieusement, et cette aura de colère le rendait absolument terrifiant. Kenryû venait de comprendre ce qu'insinuait le jeune Shinigami par « une colère noire ».

-E... Excusez-moi ?

Byakuya releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Son aura meurtrière se réduisit tout à coup.

-Riyusei Kenzaki ?

Flatté qu'il se souvienne de son nom, le garde du corps s'inclina.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Capitaine Kuchiki !

L'autre ne dit rien, silencieux comme à l'accoutumée. Kenryû s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'autorisa à poser les deux mains dessus pour appuyer ses paroles.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide.

En voyant le jeune homme débarquer dans son bureau, Byakuya avait été surpris. Depuis l'histoire avec Amagai, les Kasumi-Oji se faisaient discrets alors de voir l'un des membres du corps protecteur de la famille l'avait bien étonné, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Il s'était décidé à le faire déguerpir, et rapidement. Il voulait être seul, car il était vraiment remonté depuis que Renji, tête basse et la queue entre les jambes, était venu se présenter à lui pour lui dire qu'il avait – lamentablement – échoué dans sa mission de surveillance d'un quartier du Rukongai. Un habitant avait été tué avant qu'il puisse arrêter le Hollow responsable de l'affaire.

Cependant, lorsque le jeune homme s'était approché, il avait eu une toute autre pensée. Une pensée tout à fait déplacée... En fait, tout un tas de pensées lui traversa l'esprit, bien que son visage restât parfaitement impassible. Après tout... Les Kasumi-Oji feraient tout pour éviter un nouveau scandale, que ce soit dans leur famille ou celle de leurs serviteurs, alors il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait à Kenryû sans que cela s'ébruite d'une quelconque manière. Et de toute façon... Il irait se plaindre à la petite Lurichiyo, qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était le sexe ? Certainement pas, il voudrait préserver son « esprit pur et innocent ».

Alors il ne se retint pas. Lorsque le garde claqua ses paumes sur le bureau en lui demandant son aide, il posa délicatement ses mains sur les siennes.

Kenryû, stupéfait, n'osa pas bouger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi avait-il prit ses mains ? S'il ne voulait pas qu'il touche à son bureau, il pouvait le dire... Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit lorsque les longs doigts agiles du capitaine remontèrent vers ses poignets pour caresser doucement la peau de son bras. Il rougit et leva les yeux. Son regard rencontra celui de Byakuya, et ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux anthracite ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

-Ca... Capitaine Kuchiki !

Sans un mot, ledit capitaine lâcha ses poignets et se leva avec grâce, passant dans le dos de Kenryû qui restait pétrifié de terreur. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Byakuya glisser un bras autour de sa taille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Toujours sans rien dire – et ce silence exaspérait Kenryû -, Byakuya le retourna et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser fougueux, brûlant. Le jeune ne sut d'abord quoi faire, surtout lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire – c'était hors de question qu'il aille voir Lurichiyo-sama ! -, puis il tenta de se faire violence et de repousser le capitaine, sans succès.

Amusé, Byakuya passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kenryû, lui demandant gentiment l'accès à sa bouche. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il lui accorda. Il avait finalement compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, de toute façon...

Lorsque le muscle humide et chaud de Byakuya vint taquiner sa langue, Kenryû étouffa un gémissement. Comment faisait-il, bon sang, pour lui procurer autant de plaisir dans ce simple baiser ? Il frissonna violemment et posa ses mains sur la nuque du noble pour approfondir leur baiser. Cependant, les caresses du capitaine se firent plus prononcées, il commença activement à déshabiller Kenryû qui, plus aussi sûr de lui, commença à dire :

-Vous allez trop l-

Ses protestations furent étouffées par un rapide baiser, et il se retrouva rapidement nu. Son visage toujours aussi inexpressif, Byakuya entreprit de se déshabiller lui aussi. Lorsqu'il eut ôté tout ce qui était superflu – c'est-à-dire : tous ses vêtements – il colla son corps à celui du plus jeune. Leur virilités entrèrent en contact, leur tirant à tous les deux un gémissement. C'était bien le premier son qui sortait de la bouche de Byakuya depuis qu'il avait dit le nom de Kenryû.

Kenryû qui, d'ailleurs, luttait désespérément contre ses doutes, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son vis-à-vis qui avait entreprit d'embrasser la moindre parcelle de son corps. Byakuya était pour le moins entreprenant, ce jour-là tout du moins c'est ce qu'aurait pensé Kenryû si le noble ne venait pas de saisir dans sa main son membre dressé, ce qui achevait de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Lorsque le noble commença un rapide mouvement de va-et-viens avec sa main, la raison restante du garde du corps se mit au garde à vous avant de détaler la queue entre les jambes. « La queue entre les jambes... » Était la seule pensée à peu près cohérente de Kenryû, et elle ne fit que rajouter à son malaise. Néanmoins, les longs gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge lui confirmèrent qu'il ne rêvait pas et prenait bien du plaisir à être touché ainsi par Byakuya.

Un long soupir lui échappa, et il se dit qu'après tout, s'il devait coucher avec lui, autant prendre son pied. Se dérobant à l'étreinte du noble, il se laissa tomber à genoux et sans plus de cérémonie, il engloutit la verge palpitante de son amant, et parvint à lui arracher un bon nombre de gémissements en faisant des mouvements de va-et-viens avec sa bouche, en jouant avec sa langue sur la peau sensible ou en imprimant une légère succion des lèvres sur son gland. Le noble posa une main sur ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa nuque, pour lui intimer de continuer.

Alors qu'il se sentait venir, il arrêta Kenryû en tirant très doucement sur ses cheveux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Lorsque le plus jeune se releva, toujours coincé entre Byakuya et le bureau, le capitaine reprit rudement possession de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait, ou plutôt il ne voulait plus attendre. Il retourna Kenryû pour qu'il prenne appui sur le bureau, et présenta sa main devant la bouche du garde du corps. Ce dernier, bien qu'anxieux, lécha avidement les doigts présentés. Lorsqu'il les estima suffisamment humides, Byakuya les retira et en présenta un premier dans l'intimité de Kenryû. Le jeune se raidit légèrement, bien qu'il n'ait pas mal. Juste cette fichue trouille qui lui tordait les entrailles. Doucement, le capitaine introduisit un autre, puis encore un autre doigt en lui. Lorsque le troisième fut passé, Kenryû ne put retenir un glapissement de douleur. Byakuya l'ignora, sachant que de toute façon il allait s'habituer, en entreprit de bouger ses doigts pour élargir cet espace jamais foulé auparavant. Soudainement, tout le corps de Kenryû s'arqua, et Byakuya se réjouit intérieurement : il venait de trouver son point G...

Il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement de la part du garde du corps, et se positionna tranquillement. Tout en embrassant la nuque de son vis-à-vis, il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de perdre son temps à y aller tout doucement. Il ressentit pourtant un pincement de culpabilité en entendant Kenryû crier de douleur. Il l'avait préparé, certes, mais quand même... Pour l'aider à se détendre, Byakuya reprit son sexe en main et recommença ses mouvements, plus lentement tout de même.

Sentant l'homme sous lui se relâcher, il commença à donner des coups de reins, cherchant la prostate du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il l'eût trouvé, il s'applique consciencieusement à la toucher à chaque nouvelle allée et venue. Les gémissements des deux hommes se transformèrent rapidement en petits cris de plaisir. Byakuya accéléra et les mouvements de son bassin et ceux de sa main. Au paroxysme du plaisir, Kenryû se libéra dans la main de Byakuya dans un cri rauque, de la pure extase, suivie de près par le noble qui n'avait pu se retenir en l'entendant crier comme ça et suite aux contractions de son corps autour de son membre.

Lentement, après avoir doucement embrassé la base de la nuque du garde du corps, le capitaine se retira de lui et ramassa ses vêtements avant de tendre les siens au jeune qui était resté à demi affalé sur le bureau, hébété. Il lui jeta un regard désapprobateur en voyant le souk qu'il avait mis dans ses affaires, toujours aussi bien rangées. Il soupira et le secoua doucement.

Kenryû attrapa un parachute pour descendre du septième ciel où il venait de monter, se secoua et se rhabilla. Incertain, il regarda le noble qui lui faisait face, toujours aussi impassible, dans sa froide beauté, son regard sombre et magnifique, ses cheveux en bataille malgré ses Kenseikans...

Byakuya resta un instant songeur, perdu dans l'océan bleuté des yeux de son amant. Il fallait qu'il reprenne contenance. Il remit ses cheveux en place, tira sur ses vêtements pour lisser les endroits froissés, avant d'arranger comme il pouvait Kenryû qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Enfin, le jeune sembla s'activer et se redressa, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Exaspéré, Byakuya le fit taire en l'embrassant, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Si j'ai pu t'aider...

Incapable de répondre, Kenryû sortit de la sixième division. Étrangement, plutôt que de penser à ce qui venait de lui arriver, il s'aperçut qu'il ne savais toujours pas par où aller pour retrouver le manoir des Kasumi-Oji, et maintenant il n'osait plus demander son chemin...

*** Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué (si il y a toujours un homme présent ?), le titre est inspiré du dessin animé « Cédric » (retour en enfance) qui conclut toujour****s ses journées par un « C'est dur, la vie, quand on a que huit ans... ». Heu... Non, rassurez-vous, je ne regarde pas ! J'ai juste eu une question sur lui en jouant au Trivial Poursuite et ça me l'a mit en tête... Fallait bien que je la case quelque part !**

_Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est juste pour vous faire patienter en attendant qu'on puisse publier les chapitres de Bellya... Patience ! _**(Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle dit pour cacher qu'elle a eu un éclair de perversité à 2h du mat'... Et ****qu'elle n'était**** pas hasard en train de regarder un épisode hors-série. Ses yeux se sont posés sur ce pauvre Kenryû, et ses pensées vers Byakuya...)**_ Bref !_


	2. NOTE !

Note à trinity07 : Merci pour ton commentaire =) Quant à savoir si j'en ferais une fic... Un jour, peut-être ! Mais pour l'instant, j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire (une longue liste d'OS, Blue Nails, Jails, A Flots, sans compter sur les chapitres partagés de Yumichiki Byagawa... Pfiou !)

Et oui, pas d'inquiétude, j'avais remarqué que tu as repris la phrase du parachute et j'ai bien rigolé en le voyant ^^

Kenryu n'est pas vraiment suicidaire (bien qu'il essaie de se faire un seppuku dans les HS –''), c'est juste qu'il ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Byakuya Kuchiki en colère... Et peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas savoir XD

Bref, ravie que tu aies apprécié cet OS =)

Voilà, désolé pour celles (peut-être ceux ?) qui ont cru qu'il y avait une suite... Je tenais juste à répondre aux-... A la revieweuse anonyme ^^


End file.
